Enchantment
by xianpububbles
Summary: Bruce's life is cold and isolated. So why does he reject Diana's advances. Warning SLASH!


Enchantment By Xianpububbles

Bruce had concentrated his life on becoming a stronger opponent both physically and mentally. He had withdrawn himself from the world. The existence he had built was cold and isolated.

He left the window slightly open, anticipating he would have company. It had been a gruesome fight. The fear of losing one another in battle was something they had to bear everyday since they had met. They were both exhausted, but seeing each other now their energy was rejuvenated.

Bruce felt an enchantment taking over his mind and body. He hated magic, but he couldn't stop himself from loving the feel of soft lips against his neck. It was as if a vampire had him under their hypnotic hold, Bruce almost expected sharp teeth to pierce his veins and begin to draw blood.

And then he became aware of hands coarse from battle and at the same time gentle against his bare chest. Bruce leaned back into the warm embrace savoring the feel of smooth, warm skin against his.

Over the years Bruce had grown into a rather stubborn and adverse man, but in the arms of his infrequent lover he became yielding and supple. Only now, would the Batman vanish and his passion emitted in every touch.

Bruce did his best to commit to memory each tender moment of their entangled love making. They had been together before and Bruce was certain, if neither of them was killed, they would be together again.

Bruce watched him sleeping and ran his fingers through his lover's intoxicating black curls. His eyes flew opened and looked up at Bruce. It felt as if blue lighting had crashed through to Bruce's heart. Bruce realized he must have shivered, because his lover was holding him again and stroking his back with his large hands.

Clark's voice was almost a whisper. "I have to-"

"-go, I know." Bruce was becoming his old self again and jerked away.

Clark sighed wanting more than anything to stay with this man and heal his hurt. He pulled Bruce back against him and Bruce obliged resting his head on Clark's shoulder.

Clark knew Bruce would need more, more than what he could give him. "I think Diana's falling in love with you."

As if already expecting his suggestion, Bruce quickly retorted. "What if I don't love her?"

"She's good for you." Clark began to trace the line of Bruce's jaw with his finger and stroked his chin.

"Don't act like you know what's good for me, Clark!" Bruce turned away from his touch.

Clark didn't answer leaning down to possessively kiss Bruce lips. His kiss was fierce demanding Bruce's surrender and melted away his tough exterior again. Their breathing became heavy.

Bruce confessed. "She's not you."

"She isn't supposed to be." Clark gazed into his comrade's eyes admiring his defined features.

"I can't love her, not the way she deserves to be. Not when I still lo…" Bruce paused. Ever since Clark's marriage to Lois, it hurt him to admit it.

"I love you too, Bruce." Clark's words made him powerless. Every time he had heard Clark profess his love, Bruce felt like that young boy in the alley again and wanted to simply cry in the safety of Clark's arms for all eternity.

Bruce stayed silent pressing his face against Clark's chest listening to his heart and begging time to stop.

"You should have someone." Clark interlocked his fingers with Bruce's and kissed his hand.

"I don't want to need anyone else. I don't even want to need you." Bruce removed his hand from Clark's grip and wrapped it around Clark's body.

Cuddling closer against Bruce, Clark placed a warm kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I don't want your apologies." Bruce roughly squeezed Clark's waist in his arms attempting to demonstrate his frustration. Bruce wanted more than an apology, he wanted Clark. He wanted them to be together without the secrets and occasional meetings.

Bruce clung to Clark tightly trying to cement their bodies together so that he wouldn't leave. But Clark did leave and Bruce was alone once more.

Bruce lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He was naked and freezing, but it didn't matter. He felt dead.

-------------------

The next morning...

There was a knock on the door. "Master Bruce, your lunch date has arrived and is waiting in the living room."

Bruce sighed wanting to simply fade away into nothing.

As always, he had manifested a plan to get his way and the hope that Clark would come to him again motivated Bruce to dress.

Climbing down the stairs he saw her. She was pacing the living room anxiously. She approached him and their eyes met.

"Good morning, Bruce." She affectionately smiled up at him.

Bruce greeted her with a slow kiss hoping to taste a trace of Clark on her lips.

Regrettably he was unable to find the flavor of Clark's kiss and pulled away.

He replied to her greeting, "Hello Lois."

FIN

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Reviews and critiques welcomed!


End file.
